


[Podfic] The Long Arm of the Law

by Lindenharp



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Episode Tag, Friendship, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 15:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4025059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindenharp/pseuds/Lindenharp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The incident at the museum stirs some old memories for James. Episode tag for <i>Expiation.</i>  Written and recorded by Lindenharp.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Long Arm of the Law

**Author's Note:**

  * For [uniquepov](https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniquepov/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Long Arm of the Law](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4024960) by [Lindenharp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindenharp/pseuds/Lindenharp). 



> Thanks to my amazing beta, Wendymr, who pushed me to make a so-so double drabble into something longer and better.
> 
> And deepest gratitude to Fire Juggler, who encouraged and guided me through the new and unknown territory of podficcing.
> 
> A gift for UniquePOV, just because.

[](http://s1230.photobucket.com/user/lindenharp/media/longarmcover_zpscyy7eaqg.jpg.html)

**STREAMING AUDIO**

  
**Mobile Streaming** : [**click here**](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/misc_hosting/lindenharp_the_long_arm_of_the_law.mp3)

**LENGTH:** 00:03:21 

**DOWNLOADS**

[zipped mp3](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/misc_hosting/lindenharp_the_long_arm_of_the_law-mp3.zip)

[zipped m4b](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/misc_hosting/lindenharp_the_long_arm_of_the_law-m4b.zip)


End file.
